


Love Bites

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bottom Loki, Hurt Loki, Kidnapping, Loki Angst, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki-centric, M/M, Mpreg, Poor Loki, Protective Thor, Thor Needs a Hug, Top Thor, Vampire!Thor, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki and Thor are a happy couple, but Thor is keeping a secret that could change everything... (Probably the most cliched summary you've ever read, but I promise there's many a plot twist and a whole lot of Thorki feels) Vampire!Thor





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU fic, and Thor and Loki are NOT related. This is my first attempt at writing a fic so lets see how this goes...

His hand tightened its hold on the man’s next to him as the fanged figure jumped out from behind the door. Loki’s heart skipped several beats as he hid his face in his boyfriend’s shirt, breathing in the earthly scent that was Thor. The music reached a crescendo and the protagonist’s scream echoed through the near empty theatre. He felt the chest underneath his cheek vibrate as Thor chuckled at his childish antics. After all, it was Loki’s idea that they go and see this movie tonight, the irony made clear as he rolled his eyes at the Hollywood portrayal of a vampire. If only they knew.

 

They did this often. Loki would drag Thor along to a crappy horror movie at the local theatre, and then whimper into his shoulder throughout its entirety. Thor would never complain though, his dead heart warming ever so slightly as he breathed in the tempting scent Loki emanated. He closed his eyes briefly, calming himself and feeling the ache in his gums slowly receding. His self-control had improved in the year since he had met Loki; he could now stomach the sight of blood, but there were times when it became very close to unbearable.

 

Loki looked up as the arm around his waist tightened uncomfortably, enough to bruise the pale skin beneath his cotton shirt. He frowned as he took in Thor’s tense face and closed eyes. He reached his hand up and placed it against Thor’s freshly shaven cheek. Loki had complained relentlessly about the chafing his beard had caused on his ‘flawless skin’, so much so that Thor went to the effort of removing it, a process that would have been messy and painful without his superior healing abilities. He stiffened slightly at the unwarranted contact, his reaction causing Loki’s eyebrows to knit together into the frown he tried endlessly to rid the world of. The cool hand retracted slowly as Loki reluctantly sat up, his heart lurching as he untangled himself from the blonde.

 

“What’s wrong?” He queried, trying to get Thor’s eyes to focus on his own.

 

Thor sighed in frustration, more at himself than at Loki, but the smaller of the two didn’t know that and retreated further into the suddenly cold leather seat. He sat there patiently, but when no answer came he tried again.

 

“Thor.”

 

His eyelids slowly opened to reveal the blue orbs that enticed all those who encountered them.

 

“I’m just tired Loki, I’ll be fine in the morning.”

 

Thor knew it was a weak diversion and there was no way it was going to convince Loki. The slight roll of his eyes gave this away.

 

“We slept in ‘til noon, there’s no way you’re ‘just tired’. Have I done something wrong?”

 

Thor gulped inwardly, guilt swelling in his abdomen. It was so like Loki to take the blame onto himself and believe he was the cause of all Thor’s problems. In a way, he was, but Thor would never divulge this to him. He looked over at his mate who chewed nervously on his bottom lip. It was funny really, how if anyone were to look at the pair, they would think Loki would be the bloodsucking monster and Thor an innocent human caught in his web. Loki’s near translucent skin, lithe frame, red lips and long ebony hair fit so well into the misconceptions that Hollywood had perpetuated through the unassuming human race. Thor’s radiant skin and golden hair made him look more like a surfing god than the beast that lay within.

 

He turned his eyes onto Loki’s, catching them and drawing him in. The guilt amplified itself as Thor spoke the words, but he told himself it was better than watching his mate tear himself down due to his own lack of restraint.

 

“I’m just tired Loki, trust me on this and let it go.”

 

The jade eyes glassed over momentarily before Loki blinked and shook his head.

 

“Maybe we should go back to mine, and call it a night.”

 

Thor agreed, grabbing Loki’s hand again as they snuck out of the cinema, careful not to disturb the other four patrons that had subjected themselves to the torture that was this awful film. They made their way down to the car park together, unaware of the red eyes that followed their every movement, and the malicious smirk that accompanied them.

 

* * *

 

True to his word, Loki drove them back to his shabby 4th floor apartment and together they collapsed onto the unmade bed, despite it only being 3pm. Loki subconsciously drew into Thor’s secure form, nuzzling his nose into the nape of his neck. Despite believing that Thor was unbelievably lethargic, a mischievous smirk graced his face as he stuck his tongue out and lapped at the salty skin. A small grin tugged on Thor’s lips as he brought a hand up and tangled it in Loki’s hair. He grasped at its strands and dragged the smaller man up, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Loki poured his entire being into their kisses, trying to mingle the two of them together as one. Thor was always holding back though, afraid that he would lose control, and in turn, lose his mate. He only had one, and the thought of losing him triggered a painful clench in his chest. His thoughts moved back to the moment though, as he felt Loki’s hands sliding lower, undoing the top button of his jeans.

 

Their clothes dissipated quickly in the following minutes, the two bodies a tangle of limbs and lips, each one touching every inch of the other. Loki ran his hands over the expanse of Thor’s broad chest, before gripping his shoulders for leverage as he rubbed himself against the body beneath him. Thor let out a growl at the teasing and flipped the two of them over, never letting the full weight of his body crush the slight frame of his mate. He brought two fingers up to Loki’s swollen lips, slipping them into the heated cavern. Loki had a completely debauched look about him, his stringy hair sticking to his cheeks as he hollowed them around the digits. The look he gave Thor as he peered at him through his hooded eyes was absolutely sinful, and served only to intensify the desire pooling in Thor’s groin. Loki swirled his tongue around as Thor dragged his fingers from his mouth and brought them down his body. Without much warning, save for the naughty glint in his eyes, Thor plunged the two into Loki’s relaxed hole. Their coupling was by no means a rare occurrence, and whilst still being immensely tight, Loki knew how to relax his muscles enough to ease the beginning phase.

 

Thor continued to scissor Loki’s hole, drawing countless moans and whimpers as the smaller of the two became increasingly desperate. Thor sensed this, and gave one last thrust of his hand, before drawing it out and lining himself up. Loki writhed in anticipation, squirming so much that Thor had to place his hands on his delicate hips to pin him to the mattress. Once stable, Thor mercilessly plunged in, Loki swallowing him to the hilt. They simultaneously let out a satisfied sigh, locking eyes in the intimate moment. Loki was so innocent, the love he had for Thor shining clearly in his widened eyes, whilst Thor was sure his own displayed the same emotions, but to a much lesser degree. It seemed enough for Loki though, who began to impatiently arch his back, encouraging Thor to slowly draw himself in and out of his warmth. As the sex continued, Loki’s nails left marks down Thor’s back, unable to steady himself against the unyielding pleasure.

 

Thor’s eyes began to droop as his thrusts became more and more insistent. He rammed in, one last time before white flashed before his eyes and he spilled himself inside Loki’s tightness. Loki clenched his muscles tighter, milking all that Thor had to offer. As he drew out, Thor lowered himself down and took Loki into his mouth, giving him a short but sweet blowjob that allowed Loki the same pleasure he had himself. Thor could’ve gone on, for hours even, but he knew the constraints of human stamina, so dropped himself onto the bed next to Loki’s shivering body and pulling the sheet over them. Loki hummed contentedly, snuggling into Thor’s embrace.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've just finished my HSC and have the next three and a half months off before I start uni (if I get in) so I have nothing to do but work and write so I SHOULD be posting regularly...

Thor was hungry, unbearably so. His stomach groaned with each movement and the incessant pounding in his head made it hard to think straight. It had been two weeks since he had last fed and he was beginning to lose control. He had already snapped at Loki twice today, continuously being forced to turn to his compelling abilities, something that never left Thor feeling too good about himself. The bruises from their almost nightly coupling were becoming darker, but Loki never seemed to mind. Thor knew that he enjoyed the rougher side of sex, but he could never give him what he wanted, afraid that with his strength, Loki would be broken beyond repair. On top of that, each night they joined, Thor found it harder and harder to stop himself from burying his fangs into Loki’s delicate neck that was always on display. Even now, as he lay on the bed in the evening light with his mate’s frame on top of his own, he had to turn his head away, and take shallow breaths through his mouth.

 

Loki stirred above him, sleepily draping himself on top of Thor before sitting up on his lap. Thor smiled slightly as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Realising their position, and their lack of clothing, Loki grinned playfully. A few wicked rocks on his behalf left Thor hard and heaving, the sheets of the bed sticking to his back uncomfortably. Loki smirked evilly before he lifted himself and dropped again quickly, impaling himself on Thor’s hard, thick length. He threw his head back as he ground his hips, running his hands down Thor’s toned, tanned chest. The contrast of their skin was enticing, erotic almost. Thor looked up at his delectable mate, reaching up his hand to pull Loki’s face towards his own. He brought their lips together forcefully, swirling his tongue into the other’s mouth. On instinct, he flipped them over before plunging relentlessly into Loki’s abused hole. Loki’s hands tangled up in his hair, pulling him to rest their cheeks together.

 

Thor froze instantly, the tantalising smell of Loki wafting into his nose and causing his fangs to lengthen on their own accord. He could imagine his pupils dilating, expanding across now red irises as he leant down and opened his mouth in anticipation.

 

“Thor?”

 

As if he had just been drenched in ice water, Thor jumped off Loki, burying his face in the pillow furthest from where he had just lain. He took deep, heavy breaths of the stale cotton, trying to drown out the smell of the body beside him. He had been so close, so close to ruining everything.

 

Loki frowned at the ceiling, biting down on his lip again as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. He reached over to place a hand on one of Thor’s prominent shoulder blades, but he just shook it off and rolled off the bed, landing gracefully on the floor.

 

“Is everything alright?”

“Fine”, Thor cut him off rudely.

 

They both waited for something to break the tension, their once firm lower regions, now flaccid and soft. Loki continued to chew quietly on his damaged lip, before he broke the skin and the salty taste of blood mingled with his saliva.

 

Thor stiffened immediately as the sweet stench of fresh blood flooded his senses. This was bad. Very bad. His control was slipping again, fast. He quickly scanned the room, throwing on the first clothes he found and making his way to the door.

 

“Wh- Where are you going? It’s 11pm!” Loki called out to him, scrambling off the bed and grabbing at his arm.

 

Thor yanked his arm out of Loki’s weak hold and gave him a short “out” in response before he stormed from the apartment.

 

Tears welled up in Loki’s eyes as he blinked at the wooden timber that was still vibrating against its frame. They spilled over the edge as he struggled to reason Thor’s actions.

 

* * *

 

Thor sauntered down the busy streets of the city. Girls threw themselves at him in their drunken attempts to seduce him, but he pushed them aside, making his way towards one of the alleys that ran behind an obnoxiously loud and colourful nightclub.

 

It was empty when he got there, but only seconds after, a young girl stumbled down the dark path, smiling ‘seductively’ as she approached him. Her skimpy outfit did little to hide what lay underneath, but it wasn’t the expanses of skin that made Thor’s mouth water. It wasn’t her scent either; an overpowering floral scent had been irritating his nose ever since she had turned down the alley.

 

“Hello mister” She slurred repulsively.

 

She tripped over a piece of rubbish, causing Thor to rush forward and catch her in a falsely comforting embrace. She went in to kiss him, but Thor dodged her brightly coloured lips, burying his face in her neck and not hesitating to sink his fangs into the soft fat of her neck. She let out a gasp at the pain, and Thor decided to release some endorphins to stop her from screaming out. The squeal on her lips died out, forming into a moan as she tangled her fingers into his golden hair. Her blood had a bitter taste to it, but its thick warmth spread through his body, causing him to groan as he sucked harder.

 

She slumped forward into his arms, and Thor reluctantly pulled away. He had taken too much, but she should be fine by morning, just a little bit light-headed. He lapped his tongue over the two puncture wounds, watching as the skin knitted together effortlessly, leaving no trace of his attack. He sat her down before compelling her to forget all that had just happened. He made his way back down the alley, back to Loki’s apartment. Despite the renewed spring in his step, he was still dreading what would happen when he got there.

 

* * *

 

Loki sat in the dark, wearing only a thin dressing gown as he stared at the door. The fluorescent light from the digital clock to his left blared the digits at him, almost mocking him, despite his attempts to block it out.

 

_02:56_

_Where was he?_ They hadn’t really fought today, or at least he didn’t think they had, and suddenly he had just stormed out of the room, and in the middle of sex! If Loki was certain about anything to do with Thor, it was that his stamina was unmatched. He’d just frozen up, as if he had forgotten something, and then dived away from Loki as if he was _repulsed._ Loki ran his hands over his arms self-consciously and drew his knees closer to his chest.

The sound of footsteps approaching the door caused him to look up and Thor’s thick silhouette strolled into the apartment. He must’ve thought he was sleeping, but Loki reached over and flicked the lamp beside him on.

 

Immediately, Thor’s eyes flew to the corner where Loki was curled up uncomfortably on the couch. The dim light from the lamp accentuated the thinness in Loki’s face, making him look almost demonic.

 

“Loki…”

 

Loki stood up, hugging himself as the cold air of the flat seeped into his skin.

 

“Where have you been?”

 

Thor ignored the question, but his distraction was pathetic even to himself.

 

“I’m sorry about before, I forgot I had to do something…”

 

“Where have you been?” Loki repeated, stepping closer this time.

 

“We should go to bed”, Thor made his way towards the bedroom.

 

“Thor.” Loki sounded angry now. “Where have you been?”

 

He got no response. Thor was to busy trying to fabricate a story, he really didn’t want to have to compel Loki to forget about this. Too much mind control would make Loki too weak and too compliant. He saw Loki’s eyes squint as he walked up right before him and sniffed the air deeply. Thor frowned as Loki leant forward and smelt his shirt, before he closed his eyes in anger. He had forgotten all about her stupid perfume, the thing that now had Loki looking at him as if he had just ripped his heart out and thrown it out the window.

 

“Loki pl-”

“Who is she?”

“Loki li-”

“Is that why you left? Do I not satisfy you anymore? Do you need some whore to please you, to make you feel good?”

 

Loki’s tone had started out soft and broken, but slowly it had grown angrier and louder. As much as he didn’t want to do this, it was the only way to appease the situation.

 

“Loki, look at me”

 

But Loki wasn’t having any of it.

 

“How long Thor? How long have you been sneaking out, finding comfort in the arms of a common whore? Maybe you’re the whore?”

 

He reached out to grab Loki’s chin, trying to make eye contact with him. Loki struggled emphatically, causing Thor to tighten his grip.

 

“Let go, you’re hurting me!”

 

Thor wasn’t listening, he only strengthened his grip further.

“Thor, let go!”

 

Loki packed all of his force into a punch that he landed on Thor’s jaw, causing him to let go, more out of shock than the pain that had already receded.

 

“Loki…”

“Get out.”

“Please, just li-”

“Get the fuck out of my apartment!”

 

Thor felt his heart clenching as he saw the hatred and anguish ingrained into Loki’s expression. His eyes were downcast, not allowing them to meet Thor’s. With one last, desperate look over his shoulder, Thor slowly left the apartment, deciding that he would return tomorrow, and maybe then Loki would be willing to listen to him. It would also give him time to come up with a credible story to explain what he had done tonight, and why he smelt like a sleazy woman.


	3. Chapter Three

It was cold. Loki hadn’t even experienced the tiniest moment of warmth since he had kicked Thor out of his apartment almost 24 hours ago. Despite having stayed up all of last night, and all of the day, Loki felt wide-awake, and he felt scared. He didn’t know what was going to happen next; whether Thor was going to admit to his infidelity or not, and whether he was going to be able to forgive him. His heart broke all over again as he pictured in his mind, Thor with a woman pressed up against him as the lay together in the throes of passion. Thor would be giving her what he had denied Loki only hours before.

 

His heartbreak had slowly turned to anger though, and despite the cold that had caused his bones to rattle emphatically; he felt a surging fire ignite within him, the dangerous flames roaring louder as his thoughts descended into an endless loop of torment. The rage that had before only licked at the back of his mind now blossomed and revealed its ugly self. His hands began to shake even harder, this time not only from the cold; also from the anger.

 

He was angry with himself too. That he had descended into this weak mass that couldn’t function without the radiant blonde beside him. His body had grown numb from the lack of movement, and from the shock.

 

It was 1:39. In the morning.

 

Loki had spent the whole day wallowing in self-pity, but now he wanted to forget. He didn’t want to have to think about… _him_. Groaning slightly as his muscles protested, Loki rose off the couch and made his way into the desolate bedroom. Going to the wardrobe, and ignoring the half that was dedicated to _him_ , Loki grabbed a pair of black leather jeans and a tight white t-shirt. He wasn’t going to waste another second dwelling on that bastard - at least until tomorrow – he was going to get hammered and party with the rest of the lonely men of the city.

 

* * *

 

His body rubbed up against the one behind him, Loki smirking as he caused even more friction against the poor man’s hardening member. He was feeling calm and loose, thanks to the few litres of alcohol he had consumed over the past two hours.

 

The song ended, and Loki removed himself from the man’s hold, much to the man’s disappointment. He’d danced with a few men tonight, purposefully avoiding the ones with the long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He turned and gave the guy a sly wink before weaving his way through the mass of bodies, towards the bar.

 

The guy looked him over suspiciously, very aware that he shouldn’t be serving anyone half as intoxicated as the one before him, but a quick, seductive look from Loki was all it took before the attractive bartender poured him a vivid green drink and insisting it was ‘on the house’. Loki smiled gleefully and turned to make his way back to the dance floor. He hadn’t even made it two steps before a body stumbled into him, causing the newly poured drink to spill all over Loki’s white top. An angry gasp left his lips before his eyes met the ones of the guy before him. They were a rich golden colour – Loki quickly shoved aside the images that came with the shade – and seemingly bottomless. They drew him in and refused to let go.

 

“I’m so sorry”, he apologised, a rough Scandinavian accent colouring his words.

 

A faint blush shone on Loki’s pale cheeks, and his intense stare with the other man led him to miss the mystery brunette licking his lips predatorily.

 

“I-it’s ok, don’t worry about it”.

“Let me buy you another one”

 

Blinking slowly, the idea suddenly sounded really good to Loki, someone who normally wouldn’t have even allowed Thor to buy him –

 

 _No,_ Loki stopped his thoughts, no more of him tonight. He nodded his head slightly and allowed the man to lead him back to the bar.

 

* * *

 

Four drinks later and Loki was struggling to remember his name, and had completely forgotten the one belonging to the handsome guy before him. They had talked light-heartedly and Loki was happy to finally be thinking of something other than Thor. He had noticed that the man had slipped a hand onto his knee, but Loki let it slide, actually enjoying the warmth that came with it.

 

“What’s a pretty guy like you doing alone in a bar at this time?” The man asked.

 

A blush lit up his cheeks again and he looked down, trying to hide it. The blush, however, faded quickly as he processed the question. Images of Thor in bed with a woman filtered through his mind again, and the now familiar ache in his chest returned. Was he not good enough anymore? Tears began to form in his eyes as everything came rushung back.

 

The man must have noticed how the question was affecting Loki because his voice suddenly broke through the mess that was Loki’s mind.

 

“Hey, you don’t have to tell me…it’s not my business, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, it’s fine, really. Just…”

“Boyfriend troubles?” He offered.

“No, not _boyfriend_ troubles anymore…just…troubles.”

 

Loki missed the gleeful smile that decorated the man’s face.

 

“Well he’s a right fool to be giving you up. He doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

 

Loki looked up shyly and caught his intense gaze. The man’s appearance wasn’t lost on him, Loki was fully aware of how attractive he was. His brown hair was gelled back neatly, giving him a suave appearance that made Loki feel giddy inside. The black t-shirt he was wearing did little to hide the muscles underneath, ones that, had Loki not been so intoxicated and charmed by him, might’ve been threatening.

 

He changed the subject quickly, hiding his joy and was now telling Loki a story, something that Loki wasn’t actually comprehending, but one that sounded impossibly funny to the drunken mind. So funny, that as Loki tried to suppress a giggle he ended up falling off his stool, landing in an awkward heap on the hard wooden floor. He groaned drunkenly and pressed a palm to his forehead.

 

“Owwww!”

 

The mystery man hopped off his stool and knelt before him.

 

“Maybe I should take you home…”

 

Loki shook his head insistently. He didn’t want to go home. He didn’t want to go to the cold empty apartment and remember why its warmth had vanished so suddenly. He looked into the other man’s eyes, almost pleadingly.

 

“I could take you back to mine.”

 

And in that moment, Loki wanted nothing more.

 

* * *

 

Vali had to support Loki as they stumbled into the small cabin in one of the more suburban streets of the town. It was quiet, empty and perfect for what he planned to do. The thin body beside him was weak and Vali knew he stood as no match for his superior strength. He led him down to the cellar, opening the door to the cramped room.

 

“Where are we going?” Loki slurred, not even hearing the words as they fell off his lips.

 

“Shhh”, was all he got as a reply.

 

Suddenly realising that going home without a complete stranger probably wasn’t such a great idea, Loki began to struggle futilely in Vali’s hold as the larger of the two dragged him towards the couch.

 

“Let me go”.

 

Vali ignored him, almost tossing him onto the sofa, before he grasped his chin tightly. Loki grimaced as Vali’s fingers dug into the bruises that already littered that small expanse of skin. He looked up at Vali and was once again drawn in by his hypnotic eyes.

 

“Sleep”, Vali commanded.

 

Loki’s eyes began to droop, and his head lolled onto the armrest. Vali smirked, knowing that when Loki next awoke, things were going to become a lot more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was toying with the idea of having Vali with a different name, but I kind of wanted to link it back to the original context of Thor, so yeah...


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 

Thor pounded his thick fist against the wooden door once more as he awaited a response from inside. He had left Loki to think things over yesterday and come up with a story of how to explain what had happened. It was a very weak story, one that without some extra persuasive methods would completely fall through, but nonetheless, he had to ‘convince’ Loki that everything was going to be fine.

 

When again, for the fifth time that morning, there was no response, the sickening feeling of dread returned to Thor’s tightening stomach. He hadn’t been able to hear Loki, even with his enhanced hearing, and the smell around his apartment was always too strong to distinguish whether anyone was actually home or not. Although, Loki didn’t really have anywhere else to be. Constantly he’d told Thor of how he struggled to make friends, partially because of his own antisocial tendencies but also because he thought he came across as a ‘freak’. Thor had never paid attention to Loki’s inability to socialise, as his mate he had never come across as anything other than perfect.

 

Reluctant to do so until now, for the sake of Loki’s privacy, Thor reached into his jean pocket and pulled out the single key to the apartment. Loki had given it to him a while back in a very cute yet award gesture, where Thor had practically had to coax the question out of him.

 

Turning the key in the lock and pushing the door open, Thor craned his neck inside, only to find an incredibly dark, and incredibly empty living room. Despite it being mid-morning, the blinds had been drawn shut, plunging the room into darkness. After taking a few steps inside, Thor was almost certain that Loki wasn’t home. Normally, even from outside the flat, Thor would be able to hear Loki’s heartbeat or breathing at least. Instead, all Thor could hear were the sounds of the grumpy middle-aged man who resided above them, grumbling about some football team being incapable.

 

Although he wasn’t able to sense Loki, and that was eerie enough, Thor was able to sense something else that was off about the apartment. There was another presence, another scent here, that while only weak, smelt pungent and wrong. It was also oddly familiar, and before he had even established whose it was, a sinking feeling exacerbated the tension he was already feeling. He knew the smell. He was so familiar with it, and instead of being comforted by the fact, Thor was starting to panic.

 

Rushing through the rest of the apartment, Thor looked for any other clue that would give away the identity of the intruder. Coming into the bedroom, Thor noticed one of the picture frames on the dresser had been knocked onto the floor and shattered. Picking it up, Thor smiled sadly as he was greeted by an image of himself and Loki in each other's arms at one of his friends get-togethers. Hogun, as well as everyone else in Thor’s close group of friends, was also a vampire. They had all been begging him for months to let Loki know the truth about what he, and they, were, and then to ultimately turn Loki as well, something that, for the moment at least, Thor was vehemently opposed to. He hated to think of a time where Loki would no longer be able to be in a crowd of people without feeling the desire to drain them of every drop of blood. Despite his lack of social skills, Loki loved people, and animals, and every living thing. He went out of his way to help others, and Thor knew that having vampire like tendencies would torture him. And as much as he hated to think of himself as a monster, that’s what he was, and to even imagine himself condemning Loki to such a life of damnation made him hate himself even more.

 

Placing the photo back on the dresser, Thor paused, a sudden thought coming to him. He knew why the smell was so familiar. _Vali._

 

* * *

 

 

Loki shivered on the small couch, tightening the thick blanket around his small frame. He shivered partially because of the cold, and partially because of his fear over his current situation. Said fear wasn’t helped by the fact that the man who had taken him, or at least that was what he’d been told, was sitting on a chair in the corner, and staring at him, unblinkingly.

 

He didn’t really remember what happened last night, his pounding headache serving as a reminder as to why that was the case, but the man had told him in his deep and hypnotising voice that he’d taken him from the bar last night but had withheld from telling him why.

 

He had spent the past 30 minutes trying to work up the courage to ask this man what he wanted, but up until now, his voice had failed him. He was so imposing and his whole aura made Loki want to throw the blanket over his head and hide. Ever since he had woken, he had noticed the man was getting increasingly impatient, the tapping of his foot getting heavier and faster. He kept crossing and uncrossing his arms, but his eyes _never_ left Loki. He wished Thor were here, Thor would make things better.

 

The thought of Thor made Loki’s eyes water a little. He was still _so_ angry at him for being with that girl, but he knew that Thor would keep him safe. If he had stayed with Thor none of this would’ve ever happened. He wanted those thick arms wrapped protectively around him, keeping him safe from the world and all its predators. A loud thumping sound drew Loki quickly out of his trance and forced his eyes over to the man once again.

 

He was standing up now, pacing angrily, and there was an angry dent left in the concrete wall, frightening Loki a bit – if he could do that much damage to a wall, then how much damage could he do to him?

 

“He should be here by now!” The man growled angrily, picking up the chair he was on and throwing it over Loki’s head.

 

Despite knowing that he should probably just keep his mouth shut, Loki’s curiosity got the better of him.

 

“Who?” He stuttered out.

 

The man’s eyes once again raked over him, but this time they caught on his. Loki immediately felt lost in their depth, losing his track of thought momentarily. It reminded him of when he looked into Thor’s eyes, a scary thought considering this man was his captor, not his boyfriend – _ex-_ boyfriend. It wasn’t until he looked away that Loki felt the spell lift.

 

“Your mate, who else?”

 

Loki stiffened at this. He was waiting for his mate… _Thor?_ Surely Thor wasn’t involved and this wasn’t some elaborate plot to get him back was it? _No,_ Loki though firmly. There was no way that Thor would ever put Loki in this situation, particularly knowing how anxious he got. But then again, how did this man expect Thor to come if he didn’t even know Loki was taken? And how the hell would he know where to go?

 

“He’s not coming, and he’s _not_ my mate, or boyfriend or whatever.”

 

The man let out a loud laugh at this, making Loki shrink into himself even further.

 

“He’ll always be your mate, and he _is_ coming”.

“We broke up, and besides how would he know where I am?”

 

The man laughed again. Loki started gnawing on his only recently scabbed over lip, knowing it would bleed soon, but not really caring.

 

“You can’t just break up. You’re the only mate he’s ever going to get, he’s not going to let you go that easily.”

 

“ _I_ broke up with _him._ He cheated on me, after a year together, and I ended it. He’ll move on, hasn’t exactly struggled with finding someone else, even while we were together.” Loki wasn’t entirely sure why he was divulging all of this to a man who had _kidnapped_ him, but he didn’t want to delegitimise his decision to end things with Thor.

 

The man gave Loki an incredulous look.

 

“Do you not understand? You are his _mate._ There is no way he would have ever cheated on you. _Ever_. There is no one else for him to find, no matter how long he gets to live. I am surprised though; you’re still human after, what did you say, a year? When was he planning on turning you? I would’ve turned mine within a month if…” he trailed off, a sad look on his face.

 

Loki’s lips protested as once again he drew it between his teeth. He had no idea what this man was on about, but it did frighten him to think that he was even more mentally unstable than he had already thought.

 

Seeing the confused look on his face, one of realisation appeared on Vali’s.

 

“You don’t know?” He choked out, shocked.

“I don’t know what?” Loki asked defensively.

 

For the third time in the conversation, the man just burst into laughter.

 

“He hasn’t told you, after a whole year, he just hasn’t let you know what he is?”

“And what exactly _is_ he huh? If you know so much about Thor, why don’t you tell me what he is?”

 

A devious smirk appeared on Vali’s face as his plans took on a new direction. He’d show Loki exactly what he and Thor were. Scare tactics never hurt anybody. Of course, he wouldn’t actually bite him, he’d save that for when they had an audience, and he drained every drop of blood from Loki’s body, just as Thor had done to him all those years ago. He looked over to Loki again, when suddenly an irresistibly sweet smell filled the room. His pupils dilated immediately and even though he could see them, Vali could almost feel his eyes darken. The boy had been chewing on his lip so incessantly that once again he’d broken the skin and whilst it wasn’t much, the few drops that the wound produced were enough to make Vali lose whatever minimal control he’d had – well maybe the biting didn’t have to wait for later – he thought as he sauntered over to Loki and buried his face in his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I haven't updated in a few months, but I've reached a new point of motivation, and inspiration, after not really figuring out where this story was going to go. Word of warning to those reading, the direction this will take probably isn't the direction you are expecting, but the tags do say 'mpreg', so there's a little hint. It will be relatively fast paced, starting in a few chapters, but that's mainly because I can't stand chapters where absolutely nothing happens.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is explained, kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little rushed, but I wanted to get it up tonight, since it has now been exactly four months since I last updated this. I just haven't really been that motivated to continue this story, because I have so many other ideas, but I have this whole story mapped out, so I think I'll finish for all you guys that have read it. Also, I have a new story out if you want to go check it out. It's a Loki/Peter Parker story (a totally underappreciated pairing).

Thor paced angrily in the small lounge room of Loki’s apartment. He’d notified his friends straight away, once he’d identified the scent, and they’d confirmed his suspicions. Vali had been here, and they also agreed that it wasn’t entirely unreasonable to believe that he may have had something to do with Loki’s disappearance. 

They’d agreed to split up to look for him. Sif and Fandral had gone followed one of Loki’s scent trails to a clubbing district to ask around there, whilst Volstagg had gone around to some of the stores and cafes that Loki frequented to see if anyone had seen him recently. Thor had been forced to remain behind with Hogun, his friends fearing that he wouldn’t be able to control his rage in front of ‘innocent civilians’. 

Hogun had been acting weird in their time alone. He continued glaring at him angrily, but Thor knew deep down why he was being so cold. Hogun was one of the fiercest opponents of his decision not to tell Loki what he was. With his own mate, Hogun had immediately divulged the truth, having lost his own mate due to his secrecy, Hogun continuously tried to warn him against following the same path with Loki. Thinking of his mate, Thor became even more irate, scared of what could be happening to him. Vali would be hell bent on revenge, and Thor knew that he would have no qualms exacting it on Loki.

He and Vali went back a long time. In a way they were brothers; turned by the same vampire. Thor was a few centuries older than Vali, but was ultimately the one who had convinced his sire to turn him. For a few hundred years the three of them had remained close, a family almost. But then things had taken a wrong turn and now, Vali was mateless and determined to render Thor the same. It had all begun before Vali had even been born. 

Thor had met Aleksei in 1482 when he was still a teenager. A _human_ teenager. Aleksei’s mate had died only a decade before, yet Thor’s almost identical appearance drew the Russian vampire to him. They were secretly intimate for a few years before Aleksei revealed his true nature to Thor. Instead of feeling scared or repulsed though, Thor begged Aleksei to turn him, so they could spend eternity together, just the two of them. Aleksei knew that if he granted Thor his wish an eternity would never be possible, that one day he would find his own mate that he would love above anyone else. Despite this, Aleksei turned Thor and they spent the next 200 years travelling the world and developing their bond. 

Thor met Vali one night in Norway. It was winter and he was near freezing to death beside the bodies of his parents and sister. Originally he had gone to feed on the boy, reasoning that no one would miss him if he were gone. Thor was going through a _phase_ , according to Aleksei. One where he seemed incapable of finishing his meal before his meal was dead. The boy had jumped as Thor grabbed him from behind, but when he turned to peer at his attacker, Thor had frozen. His eyes, the deep blue colour, were the exact same as his brother’s. Thor’s heart had almost started again as he remembered Balder fondly, sad that he had never seen him after he had turned. After he’d seen Vali’s eyes he couldn’t bring himself to feed from him. Instead he drew his thin frame into his warm embrace, carrying him off to Aleksei.

It didn’t take long for Thor to convince Alekesi to turn Vali, he’d always had a soft spot for his lover. It took Vali a while to adapt to the new lifestyle, a lot longer than it took Thor, but eventually the three of them settled into a comfortable familiarity. But then Vali found his mate.

* * *

The sharp fangs pierced the delicate skin of Loki’s neck causing him to gasp in pain. He began to struggle but Vali wrapped his thick arms around his chest. He lifted him up, over the back of the couch and drew him to his chest. His fangs never left his neck throughout the shift, but the pain kept building. He began to moan but his struggles died down as he continued to be fed from. It was like nothing he had ever felt before; a fire that spread through veins and wrapped around his slowing heart. He felt himself becoming weaker and weaker, left scratching pathetically at the hand that had wound its way around his neck.

For Vali though, this was an experience of pure pleasure. Loki’s blood was some of the sweetest he had ever tasted. Having not fed for a few days added to the satisfaction he felt as he drew the thick substance from Loki’s neck. The smaller man’s feeble attempts at resistance turned him on, as he roughly rutted against his back. His groans of pleasure mixed with Loki’s ones of pain. As he came against the cleft of Loki’s arse he finally withdrew his fangs and dragged his tongue up Loki’s cheek, savouring the flavour of his salty tears mixing with his sweet blood. 

_Yes_ he thought, _revenge most certainly is sweet_.

* * *

Vali had met her shortly after he turned, the early half of the 18th century. Her name was Amelia and he quickly became obsessed with her. They had spent the past few decades in hiding, with the number of vampire attacks increasing enough to make them wary of appearing in public spaces too often. She was undeniably beautiful, with dark hair that cascaded in loose waves down to her waist, even in the intricate braid that she would often wear. Her secrecy around her family had caused concern for both Thor and Aleksei, but Vali was so sure that there wasn’t anything that would be worth hiding. For his sake, they had let it go and greeted her without prejudice. 

Two years after first meeting her, Thor had come home to find Aleksei with a stake through his chest. Thor had collapsed by his side, overcome by grief, and wept. He was long gone, his face ashen and his skin felt colder than before, although Thor knew this wasn’t entirely possible seeing as he technically was already dead. As he was running his hand through his overgrown hair, Thor sensed a presence behind him. Before they could bring the stake down on him, he had turned around, grabbing the weapon and driving it through their own chest. When he finally registered their scent, a pang of regret welled up inside him.

 _Amelia_.

Before he knew what was happening, the door swung open and Vali swaggered in. 

“Thor, brother, you would never beli-”, he trailed off as he noticed the body in Thor’s arms. “A-A-Amelia”, he managed to stutter out, heartbroken.

Thor would never forget the look on Vali’s face as he came to understand that Thor had murdered his mate. The tears that streamed down his cheeks as he realised that his life partner was gone forever. Ignorant to Thor’s attempts to explain what had happened, Vali had snatched her body from Thor and sauntered out, promising revenge. 

Thor hadn’t seen him since then, but it was quite obvious that he’d been keeping tabs on Thor throughout the years.

The door busted open as Sif and Fandral declared, “We found him”.

Thor had never moved so fast.

* * *

The door to the basement slammed open just as Vali had finished licking the tears of Loki’s cheeks. He shifted his hands at the sight of Thor and three friends in the doorframe, placing one hand on Loki’s shoulder and one gripping his chin firmly. His plan hadn’t gone exactly he'd intended, with the stake that he’d planned to drive through Loki’s heart abandoned in the corner. Ultimately though, as long as Loki ended up dead, he will have succeeded. 

“Thor, you’re late”, he drawled, an arrogant smirk crossing his features. “I got a little impatient”, he pouted unsympathetically as he gestured towards the bite mark on Loki’s neck. 

Thor’s eyes had already zeroed in on the wound, the smell of fresh blood, especially that of his mate, making his pupils dilate and his nostrils flare. He shook off the hunger, trying to focus on the situation at hand. 

“Vali, let him go. This is between you and me”, he tried to reason.

Vali’s laugh echoed throughout the room, making Loki wince. Thor tried to get Loki to look at him, so he could at least try to convey a message to him, but Loki seemed adamant to do anything but. 

“I’ll admit you’ve surprised me _brother_. You’ve had your mate for a whole year, and yet you’ve never told him what you are. Why is that Thor?”

“Vali le-”

“Scared he might leave you? Well you don’t have to worry about that Thor, I intend to take him from you, just as you took Amelia from me. It’s such a shame it had to come to this, he tastes utterly divine. I mean, not that you would know of course, but still, he would’ve made a good pet. _So_ obedient. I am a little excited though, how do you think it’ll sound as I snap his pretty neck?”

He tightened his grip on Loki’s shoulder, but before could complete his action, a loud shattering sound came from behind him. Volstagg had broken through the only window in the room, providing sufficient distraction as Thor ran forwards, digging his hand into Vali’s chest, before drawing it back, gripping his cold heart tightly. Vali’s eyes had widened in shock, and as the golden light was smothered out behind them, Thor thanked the curse of vampirism that it wasn’t the eyes of his brother that he had to watch die.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited but I wanted to get another chapter up. I'm going to start trying to make the chapters a bit longer, flesh things out a bit (pun intended).

Loki groaned as he flickered in and out of consciousness, a massive headache that was only overshadowed by the burning sensation in his neck. He’d been dropped to the ground after a loud crash and muffled speech. The ringing in his ears had prevented him from making out any words that were said, but he was just glad to be free from the rough headlock he’d been in before. An insurmountable cold began to make itself known as Loki started to shiver. A cold hand reached out and touched his arm, but Loki instinctively tried to pull his arm back, not wanting to become even colder.

“Loki!”

A voice called out what Loki thought was his name, but when he tried to open his mouth to respond, he found it difficult to even get his tongue to agree with that his brain wanted. The hand moved up to his cheek as a blurry face made its way into his line of vision. Something about it was familiar to Loki, but he didn’t really have the concentration to figure out why that might be. It kind of looked like an angel with blonde hair that created a halo around his face, or at least Loki thought it was a he. The long hair made it difficult to distinguish, but Loki thought he could make out a beard. 

Despite the cold, Loki had found himself relatively comfortable, lacking the energy to move. He only noticed just how comfortable he was when something, or maybe it was a someone, began to shake him and grip his jaw tightly. He moaned, frustrated at whatever or whoever it was that was trying to get him to move. Why couldn’t they just leave him be? If they wanted to do anything, a blanket would be nice.

* * *

Thor continued trying to talk to Loki, to get him to respond. His eyes seemed unfocused, staring right through him. He had seemingly flinched away from his touch before, but Thor was too desperate to try and understand why that was. The puncture wound on his neck had begun closing, thankfully due to Vali’s saliva, but from his white pallor, Thor knew he’d lost enough blood for it to be serious. His shivering had increased over the last few minutes, and his inability to communicate had Thor worrying that he would lose him. His heart, as dead as it was, seemed as if it was trying to leap out his throat as he unsuccessfully tried to shake Loki awake. He couldn’t lose his mate, not after only just finding him. A year was nothing in the life of a vampire; Thor was determined to get more out of their relationship than that. As Loki’s eyelids began to droop, Thor knew he had to do something.

Without hesitating after he’d made up his mind, he brought his own wrist to his mouth before biting into it. Instantly blood came running down his forearm, the taste bitter in Thor’s mouth. He’d tasted his own blood before, not intentionally, but found it rather repulsive, nowhere near as good as blood from another source. He removed his fangs from the wound and gently lowered it to Loki’s peeling lips. Parting them gently he positioned his wrist to allow the blood to run down Loki’s throat. He gagged at first; almost choking on the metallic taste, but Thor massaged his throat to ease it down. After a few moments, Loki became more eager, suckling weakly at the offered wrist.

Almost instantly he began to look better. His skin, whilst still pale, regained its natural colour, his lips healing back to their plump form and the wound on his neck healed over completely. Loki’s drinking became more intense, desperate for more of the sweet nectar that replenished his strength. Thor noticed this, and that Loki had drunken more than enough, and tried to pull his wrist back gently. Loki whined at this and wrapped one of his hands around Thor’s wrist to keep it there. He tightened his grip when Thor tried again, and opened his eyes, meeting Thor’s pleadingly. Thor took advantage of this and gave a sharp tug, before firmly speaking.

“That’s enough.”

Loki’s eyes glazed over for a moment before he released his mouth from Thor’s wrist. Thor pulled it back before swiping his tongue over the wound, watching it close up as a result. He looked back at Loki, who was still staring at him with a slightly dumb expression. The blood had healed Loki’s physical wounds but Thor assumed he’d still be in a level of shock. He still needed to decide how to progress from here; whether to tell Loki the whole truth, seeing as he obviously knew vampires existed now, or he could compel him to forget the whole thing happened. Thor was inclined to go for the second option, scared of the consequences of Loki knowing the truth, but any major compulsion on Loki at this point might very well fry his brain completely. He sighed sadly before deciding to leave it for tomorrow.

“Sleep.” He commanded, watching as Loki’s eyes drooped and then closed completely.

* * *

Thor carried Loki carefully out of the basement and to the car. He left behind Fandral and Volstagg to deal with the body of Vali. After Thor had removed his heart he had fallen to the ground and jerked around a bit before stilling. His blood had poured out all over the cemented floor, and his body had been starting to turn grey the last time Thor had dared to look. Even though he didn’t regret that he had killed him, he did regret that it had to get to this point. He regretted not having the opportunity to settle things with Vali, explain what had happened that day with Amelia and Aleksei. But that was not the case, and Thor was going to try as hard as he could to stop dwelling on it. 

He slid into the backseat of the car, laying Loki down so his head could rest in his lap. He almost cried at the relief he felt at finally having Loki back in his arms and out of danger. He ran his fingers through Loki’s hair, dragging out the knots that had formed since he was taken. He frowned as he noticed that Loki was still shivering, despite having been healed by Thor’s blood. Forgetting that it was simply cold that day, Thor didn’t hesitate to remove his jacket and drape it over Loki’s chest, furrowing his eyebrows a bit more as he noticed that his white shirt had a large green stain on it. Shaking his head, deciding that in light of past events, a stain was nothing to worry himself over.

He turned his head to look out the window, noticing that Sif and Hogun had made their way out of the house and towards the car. They had just done a quick sweep of the house to see if there was anything suspicious inside the property. Sif jumped into the driver's seat and Hogun into the passenger side.

“Anything?”

“Only these.”

Sif held a small piece of paper and a shirt out to him. Thor got a little upset looking at the top, recognising it almost immediately. It was only a plain black t-shirt, but Thor remembered how Loki looked in it, its V-neck revealing the perfect amount of skin that Thor loved to cover in kisses and gentle caresses. It had been one of his favourites, with how sexy Loki looked in it, but now it would have to be burned. Thor couldn’t stand even the thought of Loki wearing it after Vali had taken it, his scent now ingrained in it. The other item, though, infuriated Thor even more. It was a photo of Loki and Thor in a passionate kiss. Loki had wanted to take a photo of them kissing, too embarrassed to ask anyone else. Loki had kept it inside his wallet, a reminder of Thor to keep on him, whenever he was scared or upset. It made him feel sick, knowing that Vali had invaded Loki’s privacy and such an intimate moment had been revealed to him.

“What do you plan to tell him?” Sif spoke up.

Thor contemplated her question for a moment, before sticking with his earlier decision.

“Nothing. I’ll wait for him to wake up, but then I’ll make sure he doesn’t remember anything from the past few days. It’ll be better that way.”

Hogun rolled his eyes and sighed angrily at his response.

“It won’t be better that way. He already knows, you just have to make sure he knows that you’re not going to hurt him, that you’re not like _him_.”

“I’m not going to let him be scared like this. Afraid of everyone, not knowing whether they’re going to attack him.”

“Come on Thor. We know that you’re not doing this for his wellbeing; you’re doing it for yourself. You’re scared that he’s going to be afraid of you, that he’s not going to want to be with you now that he knows what you are. It’ll only be worse if you don’t tell him, once he finds out that you’ve continued to lie for him, he’ll be gone for good.” Hogun had a distant look on his face, remembering his own mate.

“Just because you lost your mate due to your own carelessness, doesn’t mean the same thing is going to happen to me. I’d appreciate it if you stopped trying to tell me how to be with my mate and start respecting my decisions for once, like a _friend_ should.”

Hogun just shook his head.

“You’re making a mistake Thor.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the wait, and thanks a bunch for hanging around. This chapter is unedited, but I'll try to fix that up soon. 
> 
> ALSO, I JUST SAW THOR RAGNAROK AND IT IS SOOOOOOOO GOOD!!!!!!!! There are so many ideas I have for fanfics, but can’t write them until it comes out. If you’re reading my story, you’re probably already going to see it, but honestly, it’s the perfect mix of fun and drama, and there are sooooo many Thorki feels.

Loki woke to his own room. The blinds had been closed, darkening the room to a level that didn’t overwhelm him. Loki was silently thankful for it because as it was; his eyes took a few moments to adjust to his surroundings. It was also quite cold, causing Loki to draw his sheets higher up on his chest. For just a moment, he didn’t think of anything, just lay there in a numb kind of peace that he’d never experienced before. 

A movement in the corner of the room finally drew him out of his trance, and upon catching a glimpse of Thor all the memories of his last conscious moments came rushing back to him. As Thor came closer to the bed, Loki shot up and shuffled back into the headboard. 

“Stay back!”

Thor frowned at the panicked tone of Loki’s voice but sat on the edge of the bed instead of trying to come closer. Loki still felt uncomfortable enough to readjust himself so he was facing the door, a quick escape route forming in his mind. All he could think about was Thor as the same kind of _vampire_ as Vali. Even now he struggled to comprehend the situation, but on instinct, found himself withdrawing from Thor. 

“Loki I…”

Thor wasn’t really sure how to go about this. Loki’s defensive position and obvious fear of him churned his insides and made his chest ache. Loki hadn’t been conscious for two days, and Thor wanted nothing more than to be able to hold him and comfort him, but it became quite obvious that Loki wanted anything but. Thor only needed a few moments, to get close enough to be sure he had Loki’s undivided attention, and then he could be sure that he wouldn’t remember the past few days and _Vali_ , then the two of them could go back to being the happy couple they were not even a week ago. Hogun’s words of warning echoed in his mind, but he hurriedly pushed them aside, determined not to let anything come between him and his mate. 

He held his hands up defensively but soundlessly shuffled closer to where Loki was sitting. He thought he was being subtle, but judging by the way Loki’s eyes followed everyone one of his movements, that wasn’t quite the case. Finally, he got to a point that was safe enough to attempt to _persuade_ him and caught his eyes. 

“Loki, I need you to-”

Before Thor could even begin compelling him, Loki made a loud gulping sound and threw his hand over his mouth. Quicker than Thor could even process, Loki had jumped from the bed and ran into the hall and towards the bathroom. Thor was frozen for a moment, unsure of what had just happened, but upon hearing desperate retching sounds, Thor shot up and sped towards the bathroom. 

Once he got there, Loki had finished throwing up, but Thor still extended his hand to pull his hair back from his face that remained hovering over the toilet bowl. As soon as he made contact with his silken hair though, Loki shrieked and threw himself as far as he could from Thor. This just happened to be the far corner of the cramped bathroom, where he continued to try and back himself into the wall, hoping to disappear.

“Don’t touch me!”

Thor flinched at the harshness of Loki’s words but kept in mind that it would take only a few seconds to make him see reason. The putrid scent emanating from the toilet was slightly off-putting as well as worrying. Thor couldn’t understand why or how Loki could possibly be throwing up after he had been given vampire blood only a few days ago. His blood should have healed any ailments or injuries that had befallen Loki and returned him to a perfectly healthy state. Deciding it was something to worry about later, Thor attempted once more to try and get Loki to calm down. 

“Loki”

He approached his crouched form in the corner and knelt before him, once more attempting to reach his hand out towards him.

Loki angrily slapped the hand away.

“Get away from me you monster!”

Thor winced, all attempts at trying to calm Loki, forgotten. The words that had just come from his own mate’s lips were the most painful thing he had ever felt. Even the death of his beloved Aleksei couldn’t compare to the thought of Loki being so afraid of him, and so resentful towards him. His hands began to tremble as his mind travelled to the consequences of him failing to compel Loki. The thought of not being able to be with him again made _him_ want to throw up. 

Looking over at Loki made his heart break even further. The shadows of the corner he hid in made him look even gaunter than he did a few days ago. His hair clung to his face, at first due to what Thor had thought was sweat, but he now recognised as tears. The small sobs that wracked his body gave it away, as well as the occasional sniffle. His eyes refused to even look at Thor, and instead remained fixed on the door behind him. Thor, despite his speed and strength, readjusted himself so he was able to subtly block Loki’s route to get out. 

“Loki please, if you just listen to me for a moment, I can make it all better. Everything can go back to how it was. We can be happy together.”

Thor hoped that the words would at least stop Loki from crying, but they only seemed to make it worse. 

“Just stop!” Loki shouted out. “Nothing can go back to how it was, not with you being what you are. You are a monster, Thor.”

Thor tried to interrupt Loki, almost crying himself, but Loki wasn’t done speaking just yet.

“And how could you not tell me?” Loki asked accusingly. “How long did you plan on lying to me?”

Thor remained silent, knowing that if he were to answer the questions honestly he would only make the situation worse. 

“Would you have even told me if I wasn’t taken?   
“Loki you know I would-”  
“No Thor. I don’t know anything you’re capable of. I have no idea who you are anymore.”

Thor was finally able to make eye contact with Loki, but the lack of emotion swirling in their depths made him forget what he had planned. Instead of the shining blue orbs that were normally so trusting and innocent, two cold and empty voids stared back at him, slightly squinted in annoyance. The sight made the tears that Thor hadn’t wept in centuries fall down onto his cheeks. The look he was given made him realise just how far things had gone. Suddenly, Thor began to realise that compulsion in this situation was likely to do more harm than good. Upon understanding this, Thor decided to play the emotional card instead, hoping to draw out the old and pure Loki he had known only days ago. 

“Loki please, you need to listen to me. I love you. You know that I would never lie to you unless it was for your own good.” He paused to sniffle a little, feeling strangely exposed by the onslaught of emotions. “What happened with Vali was a nightmare come true, but I promise you that I’ll never let anyone hurt you ever again. I’ll protect you and make you so happy.”

Loki felt a strange guilt wash over him as Thor pleaded. In a way, he understood Thor’s inability to divulge the fact that he was a vampire. That didn’t excuse his lying, or the fact that Loki couldn’t help but feel incredibly uneasy in his presence. There was a lingering fear that perhaps Thor would turn on him. With that thought came a memory of the pain he had felt when Vali had dug his fangs into his neck and attempted to drain him of blood. He could still feel it now, the burning itch that only increased as time went on. Then there was the total lethargy that almost had him leaning against Vali just for support. The cold and the impartiality he had experienced as he felt his life being drained away. No, he thought. He couldn’t allow himself to take Thor back and expose himself to the monster he now knew lay within the man before him. He looked up into his eyes.

Thor decided to give it one last shot.

“Loki, you want this.”

Only Thor forgot to actively try to compel Loki to believe what he was saying. It wasn’t as simple as simply looking into someone’s eyes and telling them to do something; instead, Thor would have to be actively be trying to persuade them to follow his words. The dark look that came over Loki’s face made Thor realise his mistake.

“ _I_ want this?” He asked incredulously. “No Thor, what I want is for you to leave. Now.”  
“Loki, I know I messed up, but I need you to understand why I kept this a secret from you. I love you. If you just calm do-”  
“Don’t tell me to calm down,” Loki spat. “If you love me even half as much as you claim, then you will leave me alone. And you won’t come back.”

The tears that had temporarily stopped now resumed their journey down Thor’s cheeks. Thor had heard tales of vampires being rejected by their mates; the unrelenting pain and emptiness that plagued them, often causing them to take their own lives. But he never thought it would happen to him, not after meeting and falling in love with Loki. Thor had never imagined a situation where the two of them wouldn’t be together. But now, he could feel it. He could feel the distance growing between them, not lessening his love but slowly severing the connection between him and his mate. He’d learnt from Aleksei that it wasn’t permanent, him having experienced it first hand with his own mate. That didn’t stop Thor from feeling like his whole world was falling down around him. 

“Loki, don’t forget what we have. You love me, just as much as I do you.”

Loki only shook his head. 

“It’s not enough Thor. It’ll _never_ be enough.” He took a deep breath to steady himself. “Now please, could you just leave me be.”

Thor came forward, towards Loki, and closed his eyes sadly. Not knowing if this was going to be the last time he would see him, Thor knew he had to touch him one more time. In a movement too quick for Loki to react to, Thor leant forward and crushed his lips into Loki’s. Despite the lack of response, Thor drew it out, hoping that Loki would reciprocate in any way. It wasn’t to be though, and much too soon, Loki brought his hands up and shoved Thor’s chest, attempting to get the man away from his. Slowly, Thor drew back, gently tucking Loki’s loose hair strands behind his ear. Before Loki could protest, Thor stood up and disappeared from the room, too afraid to look back, lest his heart break all over again.


End file.
